


A Little Help

by bludnoemoloko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Stark wants his Dad to be happy so, so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Маленькая помощь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266338) by [Chif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif). 



> Please note: This is a translation from Russian, and I am not a Native English speaker, so I'm prone to making mistakes. Feel free to correct me!

‘Since when does attending school plays require a dress code?’

Tony walked down the stairs, and James froze with his mouth hanging open. He had long since passed the stage where the love of one’s life looked radiant even in a potato sack, but the image of Tony in a formal suit made him uncomfortable. Tony looked natural in suits, as if he was born in one. It made the ladder of social inequality that separated them even clearer for him.

If James were a simple Brooklyn guy, Tony would have never looked his way.

‘Suit makes you more representative,’ Peter answered. He was just seven, but he was a Stark, so he used tri- and polysyllable words more often than the majority of grown-ups.

James liked Peter not only because he was in love with his father. He was a funny, clever and brave boy. Also the biggest and most loyal Captain America fan, to Tony’s horror (and everybody’s amusement).

In the past several months, Peter managed to crawl into James’ heart.

‘Please don’t tell me that I have to seduce the Headmistress again. Did you break a window?’ Tony asked.

‘If I had broken a window,’ Peter smiled widely. ‘She would’ve called you. You gave her your number, remember?’

Tony looked at James dramatically and whispered confidentially:

‘I raised a monster.’

‘No,’ James shook his head and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. ‘That’s not true.’

‘Easy for you to say,’ Tony chuckled. ‘You weren’t the one who had to change. Twice.’

‘Well… you didn’t have to oblige him, you know.’

‘He did.’ Peter shared enthusiastically. ‘There was a hole in the first suit. Right on…’

‘Son.’ Tony interrupted him. James could’ve sworn that he saw a light blush on his cheeks.

‘Do you remember your part?’ He asked Peter, deciding not to dwell on it.

‘It’s only three pages long.’ Peter waved him off. Then his eyes widened. ‘Oh! Forgot the hat!’

He ran upstairs, skipping steps, and James glanced at smirking Tony.

‘You didn’t remind him on purpose, did you?’

‘I would, if he hadn’t remembered himself’ Tony said apologetically, though James weren’t judging him. Their interactions were hilarious.

‘Are you sure he remembers his part?’ James asked. ‘Yesterday, Steve and he had been practicing for two…’

Tony sniffed, then cracked and bent with laughter.

‘Oh,’ James said. ‘Well, I could’ve guessed myself.’

‘I warned you not to believe my son.’ Tony said.

That was the first thing Tony told James when Steve had brought him to the Avengers Tower. Afterwards, Steve said that Tony was merely joking, but, as time passed, James came to understanding that the genius boy just easily led his friend by the nose.

‘Here!’ Peter tumbled down the stairs and nearly tripped at the very end. James almost darted to steady him, but stopped himself at the last moment.

He had to remind himself that Peter was Tony’s son, not his. Not theirs.

‘I would have invited you along,’ Tony said. ‘But a school play is bearable only when your kid takes part in it.’

James would’ve gone, if Tony had asked him. God, there was no sinking lower, so at least he could admit it to himself.

‘It’s time to go.’ Peter tugged his dad by the hand. ‘Bye, Bucky!’

‘Bye.’

The doors closed behind them, and Bucky hid face in his hands.

He wasn’t sure when it had started. At what moment the gratitude for a new home, for Tony’s affability – he was the only one who wasn’t walking on eggshells around James, - had grown into love? It happened so slowly and gradually that James himself hadn’t noticed it.

Now he was too afraid to ruin their friendship to make a step forward.

***

‘How did the play go?’ James asked Tony in the morning. Peter barreled past them with a folder in his teeth, mumbling something incomprehensible.

‘Don’t forget the lunch!’ Tony shouted after him, then looked at James and sighed. ‘It was horrendous and sweet at the same time, there was no plot or common sense whatsoever, but anything is cute when seven-year-olds do it. Also, the need for suit was revealed rather quickly.’

‘Yeah?’

‘It seems that Peter and Harry decided to become brothers no matter what.’ Tony chuckled.

James froze.

‘Brothers?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ Tony rolled his eyes. ‘Norman and I looked ridiculous in suits and ties. At least Peter didn’t get me to buy flowers, unlike Harry.’

‘Peter… arranged you a date?’

‘More like a bride-show.’ Tony laughed. ‘It’s kinda awkward when your own son tries to set you up with somebody.’

‘Yeah.’ James said, not sure what else to say.

What else could he say?

Please, don’t go on a date with _Norman?_

‘Well, I explained to him that it doesn’t go like this. That I have to get to know a person before marrying them, because I’m no Disney princess.’ Tony continued easily. ‘Though, judging by his face, I didn’t quite convince him. Now I’m both terrified and curious to see what happens next. Would you like some coffee?’

‘Yes.’ James nodded, feeling something tightening in his chest.

***

‘Captain.’ Peter looked at Steve with big, enamored eyes. ‘Do you like my Dad?’

James choked on his juice and began coughing. Steve threw him a worried glance and then looked at Peter, confused.

‘Of course I do.’ He nodded. ‘Your father is a great man. Sometimes we have our disagreements, but we are still good friends.’

Peter looked disappointed. His sad look with big, innocent eyes felt like a punch to the heart.

Steve cast Bucky a horrified look, begging him to help. His dismay was understandable. Most likely, he decided that Peter had learned about their fights with Tony at the beginning of their relationship, and now was going to call him to account.

Steve loved Peter too and was ridiculously scared to fall from the boy’s grace, not knowing that he was taking part in Peter’s scheme of getting Tony Stark married.

James tried hard to crush unwanted jealousy, because there was no _Steve’s_ fault in Peter’s thinking that he was a good match for his Dad.

‘Kid,’ He said. ‘Why do you choose only men for your Dad?’

Steve’s eyes widened comically, and his cheeks flared hot red. The last time he looked like that was when James had told him about his first time in great detail.

Peter looked at James as if he was an idiot.

‘Because moms always discipline.’ He explained. ‘And we already have Pepper for that. Dads are cool, though.’

‘I see.’ James nodded. ‘And why do you think your Dad _likes_ men?’

Steve made a strange choked sound. In his opinion, all underage children should think that they were created by magic dust.

‘Well duh, I’m not a dummy!’ Peter snickered. ‘I googled it!’

‘Duh.’ James sighed.

It was easy to google Tony Stark.

***

‘Bucky!’ Peter shrieked quietly, then grabbed his hand and dragged him into a closet.

‘A secret mission?’ James whispered.

‘Yes.’ Peter said and pressed a finger to his lips.

James stood there, feeling like a complete moron. Then Tony and Thor entered the room.

Oh.

‘Seriously?’ He asked Peter.

‘He is a _prince!_ ’

James didn’t know whether he should be laughing or crying. However, he had to admit that Peter had a great taste. A rich industrialist, a supersoldier and a prince from another world – there was no place for James in this shining line.

After all, he was a brainwashed assassin who still tried to pick up the pieces of his mind.

They were better off without him.

‘Um,’ Tony said, throwing the closet doors open. ‘Are you playing hide and seek?’

‘Yep.’ Peter nodded quickly, and looked so innocently that it was quite clear that he had some devious intent.

‘And who’s it?’ Tone asked, smiling.

Then he looked right into James’ eyes, as if he saw right through him.

‘Steve.’ James lied.

‘Very well, then we won’t tell him where you are. Right, Thor?’

‘It would be vileness to betray our shield brothers!’ Thor agreed, laughing.

Tony closed the closet, and James closed his eyes.

He decided to accept the mission Director Coulson had offered him the day before. Then he would move out of the Tower. If his place wasn’t there, he had to keep going forward.

Just like always.

***

‘You’re leaving?’ Peter asked, looking between James and his bag, clearly upset.

‘Just for a couple of months.’ James assured him. ‘You won’t even notice I’m gone.’

Peter frowned.

‘But Bucky,’ He tilted his head. ‘Why do you have to leave?’

‘I’ve got an assignment, kid.’ James smiled encouragingly at him. ‘It’s an important mission.’

‘But you’ll come back, right?’ Now Peter looked agitated. ‘You will not leave forever? You can’t,’ He insisted. ‘You have to stay with us.’

‘I will come back.’ James promised. ‘But, Pete, I can’t promise you that I will stay with you forever.’

‘Why?’ Peter asked numbly.

‘No one knows what can happen.’ James said. ‘See, Stevie also promised me that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, and then he went and crashed his plane into the ocean. What a moron, right?’

Peter giggled, but protested:

‘He was saving New York…’ Suddenly, his eyes widened in fear. ‘Are you going to disappear for many years too?!’

James wanted to hit himself with something heavy. It was clearly a very bad analogy.

‘No,’ He said, getting down on his knees in front of Peter, put his hands on the boy’s shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. ‘I will always be with you when you need me. Perhaps, I won’t live here, but I promise you, I shall come as soon as you call me. Deal?’

Peter frowned and nodded.

***

‘Bucky!’

The exited seven-year-old ran right into James’ stomach, making him groan and swoop the boy into his arms. Peter instantly wrapped his limbs around Bucky, evidently not planning to let go of him any time soon.

‘Hey, kid.’ James said. ‘How is it going?’

Peter shook his head and clutched him even tighter.

‘He missed you very much.’ Tony said.

James raised his head and felt his breath taken again, at once realizing that all of his attempts to forget his love were futile.

He still wanted to come up to Tony and _hug_ _him too._

‘I missed you too, pal.’ James assured Peter.

The boy pulled away and said confidentially:

‘Dad did too. Very much.’

‘Did he?’ James threw a glance at Tony, but he was wearing such a professionally affable expression that it was impossible to understand what he was thinking about. ‘I missed him too. Everybody.’ He added, because otherwise it sounded like a confession.

‘Dad missed you more.’ Peter said. ‘Pepper said that he was being insufferable, and Uncle Jim said that Dad should get his head out of the a…’

‘Peter!’ Tony cut him off.

‘But it’s a direct quote, you have to say it entirely.’ Peter explained and turned to James again. ‘He missed you very much.’

‘Is that so?’ James chuckled.

Tony rolled his eyes defiantly, as if saying that it was a dirty lie.

‘Yes.’ Peter insisted. ‘Bucky, do you like Dad?’

James froze in place and asked:

‘What?’

‘I just understood whom people usually marry.’ Peter said. ‘He missed you, do you like him?’

‘I…’ James began and looked at Tony.

Tony seemed to be scared to death.

‘We don’t want you to leave.’ Peter continued hopefully. ‘And you should marry people you miss when they are not there. Do you like Dad?’

‘Peter.’ Tony said quietly. ‘Stop it this instant.’

‘But…’ The boy turned to his father, unafraid of falling.

‘Let go of James,’ Tony said strictly. ‘And stop pestering him with stupid questions.’

‘But!’ Peter looked at James, seemingly ready to burst into tears.

‘Yes.’ James breathed out, unable to keep silent anymore. Now Tony would say that nothing could be between them. Then _maybe_ he would be able to move on. ‘I like him.’

‘Like or _like-like_?’ Peter specified, encouraged.

‘Like-like.’ James confirmed.

‘Cool! Then you definitely have to get married!’

‘Peter.’ Tony sighed and came up closer, putting his hand on the boy’s back. ‘It’s not that easy.’

This, James thought, was the moment he was afraid of. Now Tony will explain everything to Peter, and there was nothing James could hope for.

‘But _why_?’ Peter shook his shoulders crossly.

‘At first, people invite each other out for dates.’ Tony smiled. ‘Here I mean James and I. Either of us has to ask another out, not you.’

‘And then you’ll get married?’ Peter asked.

‘No.’ Tony shook his head. ‘Not right away. And not because you want it. We have to get to know each other, to want to spend our entire lives together.’

‘But Bucky already wants it, because he _like-likes_ you.’ There was evident despair in Peter’s voice.

‘And I like-like him too,’ Tony answered. James felt his breath hitch. ‘However, people have to love each other very much when they want to get married. It comes with time.’

‘Oka-a-ay.’ Peter rolled his eyes, as if not comprehending why grown-ups came up with such needless obstacles.

‘Now let James go,’ Tony said. ‘Or you will be late for school.’

***

When the door closed after Peter, James said:

‘Would you like to have some coffee with me?’

‘I would.’ Tony agreed, and nodded.

James couldn’t resist clarifying:

‘It’s a date.’

Tony smiled at him, and James did what he had been dreaming about for many months.

He made a step forward.


End file.
